From the Forest
by Mimick P.Story
Summary: When Alfred followed a Green eyed man into the woods, he didn't expect the change it would bring him.
1. chapter 1

From the Forest

Alfred squinted his eyes as the sun shone through the leaves of the tree he was resting under.

Sighing, he sat up and stretched, and wondered how long he slept under the large oak. Alfred rubbed his eyes to rid of the sleep as he recalled drowsily where he was.

When he opened his eyes that were free of sleep, he did not expect a figure in the branches above him, so imagine his surprise when someone suddenly dropped from the trees and landed a few feet in front of him.

While he was too stunned to move, the figure turned around.

Green met blue as he took in the male's appearance and he could only describe the creature before him as unearthly.

His eyes were a brilliant green with specks of gold as they churned with confusion and they glowed. They were framed by impressive eyebrows that would only look good on him.

His face looked as though it belonged to a porcelain doll, with a pale complexion dusted with a pastel rose. His figure was small and dainty, if one was to view him from afar, they might mistake him for female.

He was clad in green tunic that hung loosely with an forest green cloak that reached just below his bottom. His lower half was covered by chestnut pants that was also baggy but looked comfortable, he wore fur covered boots that looked worn by well cared for.

The angel-like man blinked, once, twice eyelashes fluttering, then he took off in a sprint.

It took him a second or two, but Alfred rose from his place on the ground, scrambling all the while, as he took off after the angelic male.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Shouted Alfred as the man disappeared into the forest.

Alfred followed.


	2. Chapter 2

From the forest chap 2

The man wove through the trees so smoothly that it seemed like he glided through them. The same couldn't be said for Alfred as he chased the gorgeous male, stumbling and trudging through the undergrowth.

He was so focused on the man above, he didn't look ahead of him and thus, tripped over a root into ditch. Tumbling and rolling he landed headfirst onto a rock knocking himself unconscious.

As his vision was blurring, he caught sight of a figure limping towards him before his eyes closed.

Alfred awoke to a cold thing resting on the source of his growing headache. Startled he jumped up, then groaned at the severe throbbing pain in his head. Gathering his thoughts, he looked at his surroundings.

He seemed to be in a canopied hut of some sort, and judging by the shuffling near him, he wasn't alone.

He looked over and saw the back of someone who was busying themselves with washing something, wait, that was his Shirt!

Alfred looked down to realise that he was indeed shirtless, covered with bruises and bandages,and before he could start to inspect himself further he could hear footsteps walking over to him.

It was the man from before! He held a rag and bag of some sorts that held what Alfred detected to be medical supplies.

"You were hurt quite badly, stumbling into that ditch, just what were you doing chasing after me?" The Ange-uh man asked as he started to dab at Alfred's face cleaning away fresh blood that had dripped from his bandages, his face held annoyance but his voice was laced with concern. Alfred gulped, at the close proximity of the man near his face.

" I uh was wondering why you ran away..." he started fiddling with the bandages on his chest. The man gazed at him, a impressive eyebrow raised. Alfred flailed when he saw the display of 'oh really now?'

"I-I Thought that you were frightened by something and when you ran away I thought you were running away because of something dangerous! " He described, his voice wavering in nervous shakes as he tried to explain. " I only know now that it was maybe because of me.." he drooped as he hang his head in shame of the admittance of his wrong.

A silence ensued as the man before him lulled over his explanation, then started to laugh softly, the sound causing Alfred to lift his head slowly at the sound, his cheeks reddening as he did so because of the action from the man in front of him.

" I forgive you for your actions" he uttered softly, causing Alfred to smile brightly at him. " And I have to admit- you kept up with me for a quite a while and I'm impressed " he commented as he chuckled slightly at his new companion's exuberance.

Alfred chuckled as best as could at the praise when the pain on his torso stung causing him to hiss softly.

" Looks like you have to rest a day here for your own good," the man stated as he reached for the bandages around Alfred's chest then continued " I need to change your bandages so stay still." He giggled slightly when Alfred made a sound of Disbelief .

" B-but I can handle my sel-" Alfred tried to convince his rescuer, not wanting him to fret over him more than he should- not that he found it annoying at all! Quite the opposite actually, but still he was still intruding on his home.

" No buts, I insist you stay, so that I can bandage you up properly ok?" He scolded him as he started to redress his patient's bandages.

" Now eat these" he instructed as held up some raspberries in a bowl. They looked freshly picked, and smelled better than the ones Alfred's friend Toni grows and sells at his own greenhouse! He peered at the man beside him, then took the bowl and started to nibble slightly at the berry. The man chuckled softly at his actions.

" Don't worry, they're harmless. in fact they'll help with headache!" He explained as Alfred started to eat with more vigour.

Sure enough his headache started to dull until it was just a small unnoticeable throb at the back of his head.

"Wow! You're right! These work better than aspirin!" He revealed more to himself than to man beside him. The man threw a confused look his way.

" Aspirin? Is...is that a type of herb?" He prodded at Alfred beside him.

" Nah, it's a type of medicine used to help headaches, though it is still a fifty-fifty chance of relief " he concluded to the man beside him. Wait, he doesn't know his name..

"Hey, what's your name? Mine's Alfred F Jones! The hero!" He announced brightly with a smile on his face. The man beside him jumped lightly and glared at him lightly then smiled as he made himself more comfortable on the ground crossing his legs beneath him.

"Mine name is Arthur, just Arthur. And I guess I'm the Healer of this forest" Arthur replied.

Alfred smiled at the man's response and resisted to hug him for the smile sent his way, he always liked attention, but to get it from Arthur exclusively just seemed more special somehow.

" Well I'm glad to meet you Artie! I hope we become great friends!" and maybe something more He mused but still grinned at his companion for the next day.

" It's Arthur , and the feeling is returned "

He scolded playfully.

Alfred grinned cheekily at the correction then started.

"Hey, ever heard of Captain America?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Alfred watched as Arthur was mixing something. It was purplish brown and it smelled like something between disinfectant and berries and Arthur was adding plants and herbs his Biology teacher could only dream of! The thought made him snicker, his biology teacher, an old woman with bright eyes, was very proud of her knowledge of plants and herbs. She would be bouncing off the ceiling with glee if Arthur shared just a pinch of his knowledge about herbs and medicine, and that thing Arthur just threw in the mix he was making. A small poof followed by a purple cloud was made, which made Arthur hum in satisfaction.

'Curious' Observed Alfred as he absentmindedly rubbed his hand on his shoulder as it started to throb slightly with pain.

Arthur caught his gaze and noticed his actions, so he sighed and got a small leaf that looked like the ones in cartoons that the characters could use for small boats.

He padded over from his place at the small pond with an small trickle of a waterfall, and sat cross legged next to Alfred, in front of his left shoulder that was aching.

He dipped his finger in the mix that he made and started to rub the sore joint.

" You should tell me when something starts hurting , you goose," he huffed as he spread the mixture on both of his hands then started to rub the solution into the area around his shoulder, he worked it into the muscles and tendons that surround his joint, that was no longer throbbing dully.

"I mean, I won't know if you have sprained something if you keep your mouth shut!"

Alfred closed his eyes as Arthur continued

to rant while massaging his shoulder, he was very good with his hands that's for sure, Alfred mused about Arthur's knowledge about everything medical. He seemed to know things that would baffle the local doctor, Dr Wang, at that was saying something since Yao (his Chinese friend who always manages to sneak his pet panda into school) and his father were all knowing about anything medical.

'We came from Beijing aru! We know anything medical aru!'

He was really proud about it too.

Alfred wondered how his friends would react to Arthur, and how he would react to them.

Then, an idea came along.

"Hey Arthur, have you ever left the forest?"

Arthur stopped his grumbling and ministrations when asked of the question, he looked at Alfred with a confused gaze.

" What?" He asked his eyebrows furrowed and hands in his lap, well away from Alfred's shoulder. Which was bare, due to the fact that his shirt was drying in the sunlight.

" Have you ever left the forest, Like, past that tree I found you in, or where you found me, it's a bit messed up" he repeated, shuffling round until he faced Arthur, who was trying to remember the last time he had left the forest, and came up with nothing.

" I...I think I was born in the forest Alfred, that tree is the farthest I've ever been" he mumbled, but loud enough for Alfred to hear him. Alfred frowned at his answer, but soon lit up as he took Arthur's smaller hands into his own, much larger hands.

" You can come back with me!" He grinned,

"And you can live with me, and I'll show you how people outside your forest live their lives and you can come to school with me and I can take you to Micky D's and we can have a movie marathon and"

Alfred rambled on and on about the possibilities, and Arthur found it hard to keep up with his eccentric movements and rambles as he was talking too fast.

He supposed it wouldn't be too bad to venture outside of his forest, he always wondered about life outside the safety of his home and this was the perfect opportunity. Alfred was still talking so he tried squeezing his hands a little, which made him squeeze back but kept on talking, much to Arthur's annoyance.

He then remembered about how red Alfred's face got and how much he quieted down when he came close to his face, like when he went to check Alfred's eyes to make sure he got over his concussion, Alfred became really quiet and Arthur could feel the heat radiating off his face, but after putting his hand on his forehead, he deducted that he did not have a fever.

So, instead of waiting out Alfred's never-ending rambles, he leaned towards Alfred's face, while squeezing his hands slightly.

The results were instantaneous.

Alfred trailed off whatever he was saying, and his previous ramblings became a chorus of 'u-uhhs' and 'u-u-umms' as his face turned red, Arthur mused how his face was redder than his strawberries from his berry garden.

Arthur stared at him with raised eyebrows and big eyes as he leaned closer still, their noses millimetres away from each other.

"I understand that you're excited Alfred, but I can't understand you if you're rambling too fast," he Started, keeping his face close to Alfred's so that he could listen. And all Alfred could think about was the fact that Arthur was so close, and holding his hands and staring at him with big green eyes, so he nodded dumbly as Arthur was talking, taking glances at plump lips so close to his. Arthur continued.

"But, I do wonder about life outside my home, so after you have rested we will go see her" he concluded leaning away from the blushing American, who missed the close proximity but nodded his head slowly. It was still spinning from being so close to his saviour and healer, then he was confused, who was the she Arthur mentioned?

Seeing Alfred's confused face, Arthur chuckled and answered his thoughts,

" You will see the woman I was talking about soon enough, but now you need to rest as I collect your things and mine. So stay here okay?" He finished as he got up, he smiled slightly at Alfred's nod.

Alfred payed down on the makeshift bed and drifted off to dream about Heroes, Superheroes and Green eyed angels.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred rocked slightly as he was woken from his dream. He could hear Arthur telling him to wake up as he continued to shake the drowsy American.

" Five more minutes..." He grumbled as he cracked an eye open.

Arthur was above him, an exasperated look on his face when Alfred opened his eye, then he started to prod lightly at Alfred's forehead.

" Come on, rise and shine, we have to see her" he drawled as he continued to poke the American.

" Ok... ok I'm up " Alfred groaned as he got up and stretched. Then faltered when a shirt got thrown at his face.

" put it on, I highly doubt that she will let me out of the forest with shirtless teenage American" Arthur grumbled as he got his stuff ready to go.

Alfred put on his shirt quickly, then searched for his shoes, he saw them near the entrance so he clambered over to his red and white sneakers and put them on.

He was tying his laces as he watched Arthur take out a bow and arrow, then aim it in Alfred's direction. Alfred panicked and was about to move when he heard hissing. He was about to turn his head until Arthur spoke.

"Don't move, Move and you die." He said as he drew his arrow back to his cheek, aiming it at the hissing thing behind Alfred.

Alfred was a shivering mess as he sat there, was he going to die?

He let out a manly shriek when Arthur shot his arrow, a sharp thump was heard from behind.

Alfred turned to see what it was and nearly fainted.

A. Huge. Fucking. Snake

It had Arthur's arrow through its neck and hung limply from it, its black scales shining dully, with its mouth hanging open and fangs bared . Alfred scrambled away from it and towards Arthur, hiding slightly behind him.

Arthur walked up to the snake and took the arrow from its neck, making it drop to the ground. Arthur then took a vial and started to collect blood from the snake, the red substance dripping into the vial as Arthur held the snake's neck over it.

Alfred shivered and grimaced at the sight, he wasn't a big fan of gore, no matter how many thrillers and Horror movies he's seen.

Alfred gulped as Arthur chopped the head off and started to skin it, the vial full of red blood.

" uhhhhh Artie, I understand that snake meat is good for food, and that you can make stuff outta snake skin, but what are gonna do with the blood?" Alfred questioned as Arthur finished up skinning the snake, putting the meat into a leather bag. Arthur raised his eyebrow at him then sighed as he held up the vial

"This, is Snake blood" he explained swishing it around.

" It can make a very useful poison, that could give humans jaundice. Reptile blood is made up of Biliverdin, a result of hemoglobin breaking down, thus the red colour." Arthur continued to lecture about the properties of snake blood, which Alfred was surprisingly soaking up.

"Jaundice is a disease that causes yellowish or greenish pigmentation of the skin and whites of the eyes due to high bilirubin levels. It is commonly associated with itchiness. The feces may be pale and the urine dark. If left untreated for too long, it causes brain damage that cannot be cured" He finished as he tucked the vial into a cupboard filled with other vials containing strange liquids.

Arthur closed the cupboard and gestured Alfred to follow him out the door.

" when we get there, you should only speak when spoken too. She is very strict and hates people without manners along with blubbering idiots, so stay close to me ok?" Arthur ranted as he treaded through the woods. When he saw Alfred's nod he was satisfied until he saw how the boys attention was on everything around him, but not in front of him.

'He's going to get lost like that if he isn't careful ' Arthur concluded so he slowed his walking a bit then grasped Alfred's hand, effectively stopping whatever train of thought the American had. He saw the familiar dusting of red and ignored it for now.

" If you're going to admire the scenery instead of looking ahead than hold my hand. I don't want you falling into another ditch, ok?" Arthur explained hastily lead Alfred along the path.

"S-so you can go back to sightseeing as I take the lead ok?" He continued not risking a glance at his companions face. Besides, Alfred should be fully engrossed with sightseeing the forest! So he has no reason to be looking at him!.

Alfred wasn't sightseeing.

He was instead keeping his heated gaze on their hands, as though if he looked at it hard enough then Arthur would entwine their fingers.

And he did that for the rest of the trip.

When Alfred lifted his gaze from their hands wondering why they stopped, he was greeted with a wall covered in vines, leaves and other types of overgrowth.

"We're here" Arthur revealed as he took a breath to calm him down. Alfred noticed this and asked,

" Is she scary?"

Arthur shook his head.

"No, it's her...pets. _They_ are the ones I am most worried about" he answered Alfred as the boy frowned at Arthur's visible hesitation. Alfred squeezed his hand lightly to reassure him, Arthur nodded at him in thanks then walked through the green wall.

Alfred followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Behind the curtain was a tunnel with glowing crystals faintly illuminating the path. Alfred watched in awe as he saw fireflies dance above their heads, making it seem like stars were falling from the ceiling. He ambled close to Arthur as they headed towards what seemed like the end of the tunnel, judging by the bright light at the end of it. He saw how Arthur seemed to get more and more determined the closer they got to the light, as though he was preparing himself for a hard task ahead, which it probably will be.

When they reached it Alfred had to squint at the presence of a much brighter light than the one provided by the crystals, its rays blinding him for a few seconds.

When he opened his eyes, Alfred saw what could only be described in fairytales and myths told by the old German in the old part of town.

It was a small glade, surrounded by high rock walls that seemed to be entangled with vines and moss. The trees were tall with branches reaching out, arranges of green sprouting from their limbs. The grass was soft and wildflowers bloomed nearly everywhere, the only place thin of the colourful flora was a moss-covered stone path leading up to a magnificently large tree. With branches that stretched into the sky, but like a strong wind, drooped down, it's green hair following, creating a curtain that blocked out view of the interior, the great willow looked something out of a Disney movie.

" come on, " Arthur mumbled as he careened up the path and towards the willow, his hand never losing grip of Alfred's.

When they reached the curtain, Arthur let his hand go in favour of pushing the curtain aside softly.

"Mother Britannia? May I come in?" Arthur called as he gestured to Alfred to stay close and be quiet.

" Of course, come in my dear, come in! And bring your friend as well" a harmonious voice echoed from inside as the curtain glided sideways so that the two could walk in. Arthur and Alfred ambled in.

They seemed to have ended up in a round rock garden, so they were in full view of the woman seated at the base of the large willow. The lady, named Britannia, had long hair the colour of burning fire. With pale skin dotted with freckles the shape of stars, they only encouraged the presence of dark green eyes that could rival the glade outside.

She had the presence of a great queen, she was as powerful as she was wise.

Surrounding her were three men, they looked as though they were the offspring of the queen before them. With features similar to hers, they all had something to set them apart from the next man.

The shortest was a man with hair duller than Arthur's and with eyes that seemed to rival the queen's. He had freckles like his brethren as well as Arthur's thick eyebrows, though they seemed more chaotic on his face than on Arthur's, whose eyebrows were the colour of his hair. In fact, the three had at least two things or more in common. Freckles, dark green eyes differing in shade or tint, and dark eyebrows that were thick as hell. The middle height man had hair the colour of wheat, and the tallest, had hair similar to the queen.

' These guys must be her pets' Alfred pondered as he tore away his gaze from the imposing men as they prowled towards the queen in a protective manner.

" Tell me Arthur, what is it you need?" The queen started, her gaze on the two was questioning but kind. Alfred gulped quietly.

Arthur hesitated, but spoke

"I...I request to leave the forest, to see what lies beyond the border." Arthur stood tall as he stared at the queen, even as the men started to roar with laughter.

" Nobody has left the forest! Why would you want to go little rabbit?" The tallest chuckled as his brothers started to quiet down. Arthur ignored them in favour of staring intently at the queen, who was thinking quietly with a small smile.

"What is your name my dear? And what is your intention with my dear Arthur?" Britannia asked as she seemed to lean forward with interest, her eyes never leaving Alfred. The boisterous men halted in their chortling at the question, their faces now serious but suspicious of the new-comer. Alfred took a breath, and stepped up beside Arthur.

"My name is Alfred F Jones ma'am, and if it's alright, I'd like to show Arthur the outside world" Alfred answered, his voice strong and clear as he stood tall with purpose. The queen smiled as she took in the information, while her surrogate sons scowled at him when he told of his intentions with Arthur. The queen giggled quietly then gazed at the two before her.

" Very well, I shall give you access to the outside," She announced as relief filtered through Alfred and Arthur, the two glancing at each other with smiles on their faces, though Alfred's nearly split his face in two while Arthur's was small but sincere.

"But only, " She began " If young Alfred here, stays with Arthur the majority of his visit" she finished as she looked at Alfred with a playful strict demeanour. Alfred grinned widely at her and nodded throughly.

Alfred and Arthur jumped when the three 'guards' leaped down from the perch from which they sat. The three lumbered over to Arthur, but what surprised Arthur was the fond smiles on their faces directed at him.

" Yer better stay safe a'ight? Don want our li'le bunny getting hurt now do we?" The tall red head drawled as he pat Arthur's head. Arthur grumbled.

" I will ok? I'm not a kid anymore Scott!"

Arthur tried to swat away Scott's hand only for it to be replaced with another one from the shortest one, who was still taller than Arthur by a hefty centimetres.

" Aye! We know, but it doesn't mean we ain't gonna worry!" He laughed as he playfully shoved Arthur then hugged him.

" Connor! Get off!" Arthur yelled as squirmed in Connors grip.

Alfred smiled as the three interacted with each other playfully. 'They look like brothers' He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder with a tight grip.

" Oi, you take care of him alright? " The third man growled as he looked into Alfred's azure eyes with piercing eyes.

" If we find out he gets hurt We.Will.Hunt.You.Down." He finished, his hand almost breaking Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred nodded, frightened, but hiding it well.

Arthur finally escaped the Irishman's hold and stumbled over to Alfred.

" Thank you Dylan, but I think it's time we go now." Arthur proved by pulling on Alfred's arm towards the opening of the curtain. Dylan nodded and let go of Alfred's shoulder, then watched as Arthur pulled the boy through the curtain.

The three brothers watched as the duo sauntered to the tunnel. And decided to yell their goodbyes.

"OOOOIIIII!!! HAVE A SAFE TRIP!!!"

" REMEMBER TO ALWAYS TRAIN WITH YA WEAPONS "

" COME BACK ANYTIME!!!"

Arthur turned round and waved before disappearing into the cave with Alfred.

" We will stop at the hut so that I can collect my things, ok?" Arthur spoke as they walked through the cave, his face stoic but clearly relieved.

"Alright! Then we can go back to that tree! I know my way back from there" Alfred suggested, his steps light and face showing how happy he truly was.

"That sounds like a plan" Arthur answered, nodding at Alfred who looked ready to burst from joy.

"Well? What're we waiting for ?! Let's go!" Exclaimed the eccentric American who took off suddenly, racing down the hall.

Arthur faltered at the speed than started to chase the boy, "H-hey! You don't know the way back!" He scolded as he got laughter in return. Arthur sneered.

"IDIOT!"

" Well, here we are..." Arthur started as he gazed at the tree he was resting in just a few days ago, he adjusted his satchel which contained his vials and weapons, as well as his necessities.

"Uh huh. It was just a few days ago that I first chased after you, huh?" Alfred responded as he strolled up the hill and past the tree. He looked behind him to see Arthur gazing at the forest from which he came from.

Arthur was taken from his thoughts by a hand appearing in his peripheral vision.

He turned to Alfred to see him extending his hand.

" You ready to go?" He inquired, his hand still extended, as he watched Arthur look from the forest then to Alfred.

Arthur sighed then took Alfred's hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be " He answered as Alfred nodded at him.

Alfred Careened past the tree and towards the dirt path that lied a few meters away.

Arthur followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Arthur didn't let go of Alfred's hand throughout the trip along the path, and every now and again, he would speed up his walking so that he was directly behind Alfred.

Alfred didn't mind however, he found it cute. So he kept his comments to himself while he told Arthur about his town.

" It's a couple of hours away from the city, but it's really cool! I grew up here along with my brother Mattie! He's a bit quiet and shy but you'll like him! and.." Alfred rambled as they sauntered along the path.

Arthur caught sight of tall cottages.

They were nothing like how Dylan used to describe them, they were different sizes and shapes. Some were tall and some were small, some looked to be made completely out squares and rectangles and looked very serious , while some looked a bit how Dylan described them to be just with less dark wood and more pots filled with plants than the tiny fairies Connor used to show him.

"Hey Artie! Look! There's my house!" Alfred raved as he directed Arthur's attention to a house that looked like the homely cottages in the town but had its own kind of flair.

It was a considerable size for a house, it looked like it could roughly house both him and his adoptive 'brothers' with still enough room for guests to stay. It was painted a beige colour, with a bright blue door. Overall it was like the other cottages but not in the colour scheme.

They made their way over to the door, until a voice suddenly rang out, stopping them in their tracks. Arthur quickly put his hood up to cover his face.

"ALFRED! _mon ami_! Were have you been? You've been gone for _days!_ Are you ok? Does anything hurt? Tell big brother!" A blond man with dark blue eyes with a stubble exclaimed.

He was tall with wavy long hair that reached his shoulders, he dressed extravagantly and appeared to care very much about his looks. He had a strange accent as well, even more so than Alfred's!

Arthur hid behind Alfred as his uniquely extravagant friend fussed over him. The action unfortunately caught the attention of the peculiar man, who finally noticed the additional company. He could only see green eyes from under the hood , but he could tell that they were very beautiful indeed.

" And who is your friend Alfred? Did you find them while you were 'lost'?" Voiced Alfred's notably curious friend. He ducked around Alfred as the man tried to get a closer look.

" Oh don't be shy _Ma Cherie_ ~, I won't hurt you!" The man chuckled as he tried to pursue Arthur, but was blocked by Alfred's arm which was guarding Arthur.

" This is Arthur! He saved my life when I got lost in the woods, and healed me up real good! I think he's even better than Yao's old man!" Alfred answered as he praised Arthur's medical skills.

The man rose a eyebrow at the proclamation, but then focused on Arthur.

" Arthur~" Arthur cringed lightly at the tone "what a lovely name! My name is Francis Bonnefoy at your service!" Francis preached as he whipped out a rose from no-where. He offered it to Arthur only for Alfred to butt in.

He leaned so that Arthur was fully hidden behind him and laughed.

"Hahah! It's nice seeing you dude! But I gotta introduce Artie to Mattie," Alfred insisted as he gestured to the door behind them. "And besides I wandered pretty far when I got lost, so we're pretty tired from all the walking!"

Francis frowned, but shrugged " Ah well, mon ami. Make sure you don't smother him with your greasiness" he commented as he walked away, waving behind him with an 'Au revoir~'

Arthur blinked owlishly, then turned to Alfred, who laughed and turned back to the door to continue unlocking it with the keys he found next to his head which fell from his pocket when he fell. He unlocked it and went inside, Arthur following.

"Welcome to my place Artie! Sit and wait on the sofa as I go get Matt, ok?" Alfred informed as he thundered up the stairs.

Arthur sat on the sofa and waited.

He heard Alfred opening a door roughly and shout at someone, who seemed to be startled by his intrusion, judging by the small shriek. Arthur could hear how suddenly there was two sets of thundering footsteps. 'Alfred probably made them mad'

" W-woah Mattie! Put the hockey stick down!"

" No! Where were you?! You were gone for three days!"

"I fell and hit my head! And-"

" You are a idiot! What the hell were you doing for you to hit your head eh? Chasing after a fairy?!?"

"Well... "

"Al..."

"Follow me to the lounge room! "

"Eh, fine.."

Arthur heard the other voice 'Mattie' sigh as he followed Alfred to where Arthur was sitting, Arthur snorted quietly at their 'reunion' they remind him a lot of his 'adoptive' brothers.

Alfred walked into the room with a boy similar to him visually, but different in the mentally state.

The boy was around the similar height of Alfred but only a few inches taller. He had wavy hair similar to Francis but shorter and more blond compared to Francis' dull sandy blond. He had a mysterious looped curl hang from his crown that dangled in front his violet eyes which were framed by round glasses. He had a angular but rounded face. He was followed by a small bear cub that was white that Arthur did not know the name of, since he never saw it before.

"Okay Mattie, this is Arthur! He patched me up when I got hurt!" Alfred introduced as Arthur got up and waved. Mattie smiled back.

"Thank you for helping my idiot of a brother" Alfred made an offended sound at his brother's comment. "He acts before he speaks most of the time " ' Mattie' spoke exasperated as he nodded towards his brother.

Matthew was grateful to the stranger that saved his brother, though he was suspicious of the hood that covered most of 'Arthur's' face. He could only see green eyes shining from underneath the hood, and blond hair peaking out from the top.

Apparently, Arthur saw the gaze on his hood and took it off, revealing round eyes, appropriately bushy eyebrows and a rounded face with pale skin.

Arthur wondered about Matthew's cheeks, and why they turned pink.

He also wondered when Alfred pulled his arm and dragged him to a room that was very strange compared to his hut, Alfred had a annoyed look on his face as well.

His thought train was stopped though to favour observing the room.

It had pieces of long paper with drawings on buff looking men, which were either in the sky and wearing a cape, punching a guy much blander than the man focused on, or man dressed like a bat brooding on a very tall metal tower.

He thought all these posters were very amusing since he knew that male bodies did not look like that unless you took unhealthy intakes of various chemicals that he discovered when he was experimenting in his makeshift 'not-for-making-food-kitchen'

He was brought from his thoughts by Alfred speaking,

"Ok Artie, you'll be sleeping in the same bed as me tonight ok? U-until we can set up a room or something 'kay?" Alfred explained with a slightly red face as he scratched the back of his neck, a action Arthur found that Alfred did when nervous.

"But, before that you can't wear what you're wearing to bed, so we have to find something for you to wear." Alfred began as he searched for something that could fit or at least cover his guest " after this we can grab something to eat from downstairs"

Arthur nodded," Alright , that sounds like a plan. But can I ask," Arthur spoke as he sat cross-legged on the floor " What is _that_?"

He pointed at slim box-like thing that had a black mirror like surface and vines that came from the bottom to connect to the small weird shaped weapons.

Alfred blinked as he pulled out a Captain America hoodie that would be too large for Arthur but would cover him comfortably. He looked at his tv with his Game consoles, then smiled mischievously.

"Ok Artie, I'll show you what it is, after you go to the room down the hall with the blue door, if you cannot find it ask Mattie, his room is the red door with a white leaf on it." Alfred instructed as he gave Arthur the jumper "put this on after you go in and shut the door, this is your sleeping clothes ok?"

Arthur nodded and headed out of the room, he wandered down the hallway observing each door, he reached the one with the only blue door so he opened it and stepped inside, closing the door after him.

Alfred finished starting up the tv and waited for Arthur to return.

He heard the door open and close as he was checking the status of the tv's settings.

"Uhh, Alfred? I think this is a bit big" he heard Arthur admit as he turned to face his guest. Alfred was baffled at how cute Arthur looked in his Captain America hoodie, with it being too big it emphasises Arthur's small frame.

Alfred gulped "Y-yeah it's a bit big since I didn't have any clothes that would fit you, and since Mattie is my size I don't think his would fit you as well" Alfred informed as he adverted his eyes to the screen in front of him.

Arthur sat down next to him transfixed with the glowing mirror in front of him, he looked at Alfred to explain.

"So, what is this?"

Alfred glanced at him and smiled, " This is a TV, it allows pictures to move,"

Arthur looked disbelieving at that, but Alfred only grinned.

" yes it does, now the little black box's allows me to interact with fictional games, using these 'controllers' " -

Alfred explained the ins and outs about consoles and video games, after he showed Arthur how to play a simple game of virtual chess using the controllers, Alfred decided to get some food from downstairs.

When he got to the kitchen he saw Matthew making some pancakes, his polar bear cub not far away.

Matthew raised his head and spoke quietly ,

" How did he save you?" Alfred paused as he grabbed some fruit and leftover pizza from the fridge,

"Hah?"

"How did he save you?" Matthew spoke again, only slightly louder so that Alfred could hear him.

Alfred grinned then sat on the kitchen bench near Matthew despite his brother's scolding about being on top of the bench.

" Well, I was just chilling by the big oak tree when this dude jumped down, this dude was actually Arthur but still-"

Alfred started to retell the story that happened over the span of three days, from meeting Arthur to their encounter with Francis.

Matthew listened as he flipped his pancakes, wondering about Arthur, who could rival any doctor or physician by the way Alfred described it as he spoke of his guest so highly. Matthew couldn't blame him, from Alfred's story and the way Arthur held himself, he could tell that Arthur was no pushover as well as being incredibly smart, but he still wondered about where Arthur came from.

From the sound of it, Arthur was born in that forest, but he sounded British when he passed Alfred's room and heard them talking on his way to the kitchen. And that forest, along with them, were in America.

Then after Alfred's near death escape with the huge black snake Matthew asked a question about it's appearance.

"Did it have a dark zigzag pattern down it's back?" Alfred paused his retelling of the snake assassination for the third time at the question. Alfred nodded,

"Yeah, what about it?"

Matthew waved him off as he slid him some pancakes, "Nothing, Nothing. Now give these to Arthur, from the sound of it, Arthur came from somewhere where they definitely did not have pizza, so these will be more suitable"

Alfred shrugged and took the pancakes as he balanced it on top of the pizza box. He climbed the stairs and when he heard Alfred go into his room, he frowned.

The snake that Alfred described fit the description of a Adder snake perfectly.

'But they're only found in Europe...'

Alfred saw the 'YOU WIN' sign pop up after he defeated the final boss. A plate filled with mostly eaten pizza crusts and fruit cores sat to the right of him, he could hear Arthur breath lightly next to him, as he was asleep leaning on Alfred's arm.

Alfred turned off the TV and gaming consoles and stretched, making sure Arthur didn't fall over.

He reached over and put his arms under Arthur's legs and arm behind to support him as he sat up with Arthur carried bridal style.

He strode over to his bed and set Arthur down. He climbed into bed next to him and pulled up the covers. He watched Arthur as he slept, mesmerised by how peaceful he looked. He raised a hand to grasp Arthur's hand. He drew circles in it lightly as he lulled himself to sleep.

He fell into his dreams after 15 circles.


End file.
